


Suspicions

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Love in Literature [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Case Fic, College, Connor is falling for Gavin, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gavin is falling for Connor, Idiots in Love, It's For a Case, Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Mystery, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Suspense, Suspicions, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: After their drunken antics, Connor and Gavin navigate their first day undercover. Will their first meeting with the College President alleviate their suspicions, or will it add to them!





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it’s been a while. I’ve really been struggling, and my creative urges have taken kind of a hit. 
> 
> I hope you can all understand why it’s taken so long to update- writer’s block is officially one of the worst things.
> 
> Hopefully this long chapter makes up for the long wait- it’s taken a lot of rewrites to get to this point.
> 
> Despite the long wait, I hope you can all enjoy this chapter. We will finally be moving the plot along.
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far. In particular I'd like to thank the following tumblr users for being awesome (let me know if I missed any of you):
> 
> deviantpm  
> missnowhereteen  
> kuinshi  
> iamnotbenbarneswifeyet  
> dipdopofthedip  
> narcophilia  
> moonyandpadfootwashere  
> deep-in-mind67  
> 99millionmilesaway  
> margiepm  
> conr4dic4l  
> caffinateddetective  
> brighteststarinthesky  
> gaywitchybitch  
> unacceptable-bisexual
> 
> I've noticed that the previous part in the series didn't do as well as the others, and that had loads of dialogue, so I'm trying to be more balanced. 
> 
> I'm going to be switching between Connor and Gavin's p.o.v, but I've clearly marked when there is a change in perspective. 
> 
> One more thing. You'll see some amazing art partway through the chapter of Gavin and Connor in their new outfits. Both pieces were done by the amazingly talented artist deep-in-mind67 over on tumblr. 
> 
> They've got more incredible Convin art on there, so please check them out! 
> 
> To see the full outfits as drawn by deep-in-mind67, please check out the Love in Literature tag on my blog.
> 
> Please leave some feedback in your comments. Do you like the alternating perspective? Do you like the inclusion of images? 
> 
> Let's get started before I keep rambling.

 

* * *

**GAVIN P.O.V**

* * *

Gavin knew he'd had too much to drink when he woke up and couldn't remember most of what had happened the day before- when he couldn't even think of why he'd drunk so much. Which was a new one, even for him. Cursing himself for drinking on a fucking work night, he attempted to open his eyes, and make sense of his blurred memories.

When the bright sun practically assaulted his eyes the moment they opened, Gavin closed his eyes just as quickly- his additional efforts to make sense of his swirling mind soon proving futile.

As he battled with the light still making its way through his firmly shut lids, he found a headache had begun to make its way into his system. An ache that soon turned into a full blown hangover, coupled with an overwhelming sensation of nausea. A sickness so strong that he had to focus doubly, just to not throw up all over himself.

Sure, Gavin had experienced his fair share of Hangovers over time.

Fuck, they'd dominated most of his teenage years.

But, as he soon realised, this one was different.

For one, he never drank on a work night, especially when he knew he had a new case to work. Something that had earned him the respect of his coworkers, and even Fowler on occasion. So, something clearly fucked up had happened, to make him go back on that resolve. To make him jeopardise his reflexes and go against his better judgement.

Finding that, and many other questions running through his mind, Gavin attempted to open his eyes once more. Taking it slowly, and squinting against his blurred vision, he managed to focus.

After several agonising moments, with the nausea threatening him at the back of his throat, Gavin was able to keep his eyes open.

**Fuck**.

Yeah, he'd definitely had too much to drink.

If that wasn't already obvious.

Grimacing, Gavin slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, tiredly pushing away the duvet that he'd managed to cocoon himself in during the night. It took more effort than he'd ever admit, but somehow, he pushed through. Taking as deep a breath as his sickened stomach would allow, he gradually shuffled across the bed- before coming to sit with his legs hanging over the edge. After waiting a few minutes, for the ground to stop moving beneath him, Gavin stepped down.

Once he'd taken a few cautious steps forward, Gavin found the nausea rising anew, and was forced to lean against the open doorway. As he struggled to draw in deep breaths, he heard a strange mumbling coming from the living room. Immediately, he froze up, straightening up as much as his hungover body would allow. It had been a while since he'd had someone over.

**Fuck**.

What had he done last night?

With a thousand new questions now battling in his head, Gavin stumbled down the hallway, leaning heavily against the walls. Finding that every movement aggravated the pounding in his skull, he struggled to focus. But, although it took longer than he'd have liked, Gavin managed to fight past it. Cautiously aware of his own hindered movements, he shuffled towards the living room doorway- only to freeze on the spot once he found himself there.

Because, curled up on the sofa with his back to the room, was Connor.

_Connor_.

**Fuck**.

As he continued staring at the unconscious android, Gavin found all the memories of the day before suddenly becoming clear. With the events restored in perfect clarity, he found himself stunned once more. Despite everything he'd said to Connor, despite everything he'd done, the android had forgiven Gavin. Which was more than he ever deserved, proving once more that Connor truly was alive. It wasn't a small feat to forgive Gavin, that much he was aware of.

But then, he'd surprised Gavin again. When he'd learned of his relation to Kamski, he hadn't turned and run away. Hadn't rushed back to the precinct, and begged to be taken off the case.

No.

He'd _stayed_...and **listened**.

Connor had just stood there, and let Gavin unload his thoughts. Sure, it was only the tip of the iceberg- and Gavin was certain Connor knew that - but it was still a hell of a lot to process. It was like telling a human you were directly related to Jesus. Not that Gavin believed the supposedly cosmic entity and his brother were anything alike.

**Fuck** , Gavin cursed inwardly.

Despite everything, Connor had stayed.

Had remained at Gavin's side whilst he unloaded some of the emotional burden that he'd been carrying on his shoulders.

Connor had stayed, and he had listened.

Fuck, the android had carried Gavin into bed.

_There was nothing else to explain how he'd mysteriously ended up in his room. He'd freak out about that later._

Running his fingers through his hair, Gavin leaned more heavily against the doorway, moving extra cautiously to ensure that he didn't wake the android. He knew that Connor was going to be suffering just as, if not more so, than him.

According to Connor, he'd never even drunk before- so a stinging hangover was going to be one fucked wake up call.

Taking advantage of being the only one awake, Gavin took the time to look at Connor more closely. Yes, he'd been somehow lucky enough to see the android's face at close quarters more than once over the past 24 hours, but not like this. He'd never seen Connor so at peace. Curled up on his left side, arms tucked around himself. Snoring lightly. Something else which surprised Gavin.

He'd heard about all the updates Cyberlife had issued in an effort to retain what was left of their reputation, but seeing it was something else entirely.

Daring to move closer, Gavin took a seat on the arm of the couch, leaning backwards so as not to disturb Connor. Continuing to stare at the android unashamedly, he found himself taking note of a few details. In his sleep, or rest mode, Connor twitched slightly. But even that was not what soon left Gavin tongue tied.

No.

It was how that, likely due to the android tossing and turning in his sleep, the android had gotten a case of…what could only be described as bedhead. But even that held some kind of perfection.

Not that Gavin minded.

The numerous curls sticking up in Connor’s hair only cemented the…

**Fuck**.

Gavin put a hand over his mouth to stifle a loud curse, as a singular and startling thought crossed through his mind.

He was _falling_ for Connor.

And he was falling _fast_.

_Too.fucking.fast._

* * *

**CONNOR P.O.V**

* * *

As he finally began to come out of rest mode, Connor found himself at a loss. Quite literally. His systems were so scrambled that he could only manage to perform the most basic of functions. With his mind's processors struggling, it took Connor several moments before he could even begin to open his eyes.

When the sunlight began to filter through his blurred vision, he could immediately feel the effects of the alcohol he'd drunk the night before. Connor had no doubt that, if he were human, he wouldn't even be able to recall a majority of the previous day's events. Being an android had some perks, he soon realised.

Once his eyes were fully open, it took several moments for Connor’s vision to fully stabilise and adjust. After it had done so, he began looking around the room- only to almost jump out of his artificial skin when he saw Gavin sat on the opposite end of the couch…staring at him.

Clearly just as surprised as Connor, and going red at being caught staring, Gavin let out an uncharacteristic screech. Tumbling over the couches arm, he fell backwards, and landed in a heap on his back- legs stuck up against the couch.

“Gavin-” Connor struggled to hold back laughter. “Are you alright? Are you injured?”

“Just my pride, dipshit.” Gavin mumbled.

At the sound of distaste in Gavin's voice, Connor found himself unable to hold in the laughter any longer. As he almost bent over double from laughing, he heard the Detective grumbling from where he still awkwardly lay. The combination of strings of curse words and awkward groans only served to make Connor laugh harder.

Laughter which lasted for several minutes, until he suddenly became aware of a nauseating sensation in the back of his processors. Something that quickly became overwhelming, creating an additional sensation that Connor could only describe as a hangover. His processors had been slowed and overwhelmed by the alcohol.

Connor was so disoriented that he didn't even notice Gavin picking himself up from the floor- until the Detective sat down awkwardly next to him.

As the couch dipped slightly from the additional weight, Connor glanced to his left- finding that his vision was slowly becoming more distorted as his systems gradually came back online.

“Connor?” Gavin spoke up, keeping his voice low.

“I believe this is called a hangover. It's not very pleasant.” Connor put his head in his hands.

“Never is.” Gavin leant back. “There's a cure, though.”

“A cure?” Connor was confused.

“Bacon pancakes.” Gavin answered simply.

“Bacon pancakes?” Connor frowned.

“Works for me.” Gavin shrugged, looking about as sick as Connor felt. “Cold shower works just as well.”

“I don't-” Connor started.

“I know androids don't need to…” Gavin considered his words carefully. “Thought it could help.”

“I appreciate it.” Connor smiled, despite the inner nausea.

“I'll get started on the pancakes.” Gavin stumbled to his feet.

“Will you be alright-” Connor slowly stood up.

“I can handle it.” Gavin waved him off. “Towels are hanging up by the shower.”

Before Connor could even begin to argue, and suggest helping with the pancakes, he found himself watching as Gavin walked out of the room. Something about the Detective seemed...off. He was still warm, friendly, and a far cry from who he'd been only two days earlier- but Gavin seemed uncertain.

Not wanting to jeopardise their slowly budding friendship, and mindful of the Detective's own hungover state, Connor chose to forgo any questioning. That could wait, until they knew each other a little better. Which, Connor hoped, would be sooner, rather than later.

Finding himself smiling again, Connor slowly made his way out of the room, moving extremely cautiously. Aware of the blurred edges still clinging to his vision, and the slight distortion to his hearing sensors, he leant against the walls for support. After a few moments of concentrated shuffling, he found himself at their pile of shopping bags in the hall.

Allowing for a moment to compose himself, Connor slowly bent down, and rummaged through the pile. Once he'd found a bag full of some of his own choice outfits, he carefully stood back up.

With the clothing bag now safely tucked under one arm, he managed to find his way to Gavin's bathroom- the Detective had kindly left the door open, aiding Connor in navigating the unfamiliar apartment.

After locking the door behind him, Connor placed the shopping bag down- noting the promised towels hung nearby- and stripped. Once he'd organised the previous day's clothing into an impossibly neat pile, he stepped into the surprisingly luxurious shower. After taking a moment to familiarize himself with the model, and figuring out what each button and dial meant, Connor managed to get a steady stream of cold water flowing.

Once the cool, clear liquid began running down his skin, he instantly felt better.

Despite the almost freezing temperature of the shower water, Connor found that it soothed his labouring processors.

It was unusually relaxing.

* * *

**GAVIN P.O.V**

* * *

After pulling out all the pancake ingredients, and the thankfully still in date bacon from the fridge, Gavin leant heavily against the counter. Closing his eyes momentarily in an effort to stave off the nausea, he listened intently to the unusually quiet apartment. Once he'd heard the bathroom door click and lock, he let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding.

After slowly opening his eyes again, Gavin rummaged around in his jacket pocket for his cellphone- thankfully undamaged. For a moment, he considered not dialling, but quickly realised he had to talk to someone about these fucking feelings he had for Connor.

Knowing the response he'd be getting from the opposite end of the line, Gavin sighed heavily, before selecting Chris's number. Chris and Tina were about the only friends he had at the precinct, but the two combined would be too much for his fucking hungover brain to deal with.

“ _Gavin!_ ” Chris picked up on the other end, quickly.

“Chris.” Gavin began weighing out pancake ingredients with his free hand.

“ _Heard you got a case with Connor!_ ” Chris spoke enthusiastically. “ _Undercover, man. That's awesome!_ ”

“How the fuck-” Gavin started.

“ _Lieutenant Anderson told me, when we took a coffee break yesterday. Been trying to call you_.” Chris explained. “ _How's it going?_ ”

“Not much to go on.” Gavin spoke honestly.

“ _The Lieutenant said as much._ ” Chris sounded intrigued. “ _So, a case with Connor._ ”

“Said that already.” Gavin struggled to mix the ingredients in a bowl with one hand, spilling some flour on the countertop.

“ _A case with Connor._ ” Chris repeated.

“Chris-” Gavin found himself frowning.

“ _What? Tina and I have seen the way you look at him._ ” Chris spoke teasingly. “ _Grown a pair and apologised for being an asshole yet?_ ”

“Yes, Chris.” Gavin rolled his eyes, despite knowing that Chris wouldn't see.

“ _What did Connor have to say?_ ” Chris pursued.

“He accepted it.” Gavin answered, inwardly sighing with relief when he finished mixing the ingredients.

“ _Wow. Just like that?_ ” Chris sounded surprised.

“Just like that.” Gavin echoed.

“ _What about after?_ ” Chris asked.

“The fuck does that mean?” Gavin glanced at the bathroom door, relaxing when he saw it was still shut.

“ _You apologised. And I said I know how you look at him._ ” Chris explained.

“Chris…” Gavin exhaled slowly. “Fuck.”

“ _What did you do?_ ” Chris spoke quietly.

“Nothing. Came back to my place. Ordered pizza. Watched a movie.” Gavin spoke honestly.

“ _First date. Nice!_ ” Chris cheered on the other end of the call.

“It wasn't a date, Chris!” Gavin protested.

“ _I'm sensing a ‘but’.”_ Chris sounded smug.

“It was…it wasn't bad.” Gavin admitted.

“ _You enjoyed it._ ” Chris surmised.

“Yes, I enjoyed it. Happy?” Gavin was a little frustrated.

“ _Just happy you're admitting you like the guy._ ” Chris sounded nonchalant.

“I didn't say-” Gavin started.

“ _I can hear it in your voice_.” Chris chuckled.

“Hear it in my-” Gavin held back laughter. “You some kind of fucked up Cupid?”

“ _Maybe_.” Chris laughed. “ _You didn't deny it! Holy shit!_ ”

“Don't make a bit deal of-” Gavin protested.

“ _You like Connor!_ ” Chris cheered again. “ _Tina owes me!_ ”

“Owes you?” Gavin was confused.

“ _I bet her ten dollars I could get a confession from you first. She's going to freak out!_ ” Chris cheered once more.

“You placed bets on…” Gavin took a deep breath. “Fine. Fuck. I like him. Happy now?”

“ _You have no idea._ ” Chris sighed happily. “ _So do you like him, or do you like him?_ ”

“What does-” Gavin was confused yet again.

“ _Is it a casual crush, or do you like like him?_ ” Chris pursued.

“This isn't some fucking high school drama, Chris.” Gavin took a deep breath.

“ _You like like him!_ ” Chris sounded ecstatic. “ _When are you going to pop the question?_ ”

“Pop the…” Gavin thought for a moment. “I'm not asking...fuck. I think I already managed that.”

“ _How-_ ” Chris started.

“We were waiting for the pizza. I said we should do it again sometime.” Gavin answered.

“ _That's close enough. What did Connor say?_ ” Chris asked.

“He said he'd like that.” Gavin admitted.

“ _It's a start!_ ” Chris sounded happy.

“It's a start.” Gavin cursed as he nudged the bowl of pancake mix, accidentally spilling some on the counter top. “Fuck.”

“ _Everything ok over there?_ ” Chris sounded amused.

“Got pancake mix on the counter.” Gavin reached for a kitchen sponge.

“ _You're making_ …” Chris paused. “ _Wait…did Connor stay at your apartment?_ ”

“He did.” Gavin could sense the excitement from Chris.

“ _Did you two-_ ” Chris started.

“I fell asleep on him.” Gavin interrupted, glancing back at the still shut bathroom door.

“ _You fell asleep on…come on, man._ ” Chris laughed.

“Drank too much.” Gavin answered simply, as he cleaned the pancake mix off the counter with his free hand.

“ _That's hilarious. You finally get the guy you've been staring at for the past few **weeks** next to you in your apartment. And you fall asleep. **On** him._” Chris continued laughing.

“Chris-” Gavin heard the bathroom doors lock click. “Gotta go.”

“ _Wait, I want details-_ ” Chris protested.

“Goodbye, Chris.” Gavin hung up the phone.

Moving quickly, despite the nausea still swirling in his stomach, Gavin shoved his phone onto the counter. Stumbling around the kitchen, he managed to get his hands on a pan- and quickly set about turning the oven top on.

Just as he was beginning to pour the mix into the steadily smoking pan, he heard footsteps behind him. Bracing himself for whatever outfit combination Connor had chosen for their first day undercover, Gavin slowly turned around.

And almost dropped the fucking pan, his heart immediately beginning to pace a thousand times a minute.

Connor had chosen to wear a set of blue chequered trousers, coupled with a strange shirt. It was made of tasteful shades of blue, a delicate diamond pattern somehow working together with a wraparound neckline. On top of that, the android had chosen what was quite possibly the strangest jacket Gavin had ever seen.

With slightly oversized lapels, it bore stripes of different shades of blue- highlighted by the odd stripe of green. Decorating those colours was the jackets almost retro pattern.

The blue suede shoes going with the outfit were not what drew Gavin's attention, however. It was the black framed glasses which Connor had chosen to wear.

Wide, square nerd frames would have looked odd on most people. Yet, somehow, Connor had pulled it off.

But, Gavin thought to himself, the android could pull anything off.

He was that.fucking.perfect.

* * *

 

**CONNOR P.O.V**

* * *

Waiting anxiously in the kitchen doorway, Connor found himself wringing his hands together, the ache in his chest returning as Gavin continued to stare in silence. Whilst presenting appropriately to the college President and the others they'd be encountering was important to Connor, he'd realised it was doubly important that the Detective liked his choice of outfit.

With his still growing feelings for Gavin, Connor was surprised to find himself desiring to almost…impress the Detective.

After several agonising moments, Gavin cleared his throat, a noticeable blush on his face. Once he'd placed the pan back down safely on the oven top, it took a further few seconds for the Detective to be able to formulate a reply.

“You look good, Connor.” Gavin exhaled slowly.

“Thank you, Gavin.” Connor found himself smiling.

As he did so, he caught notice of the Detective's blush deepening, until the man's entire face was an interesting shade of scarlet.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked quietly, stepping into the kitchen.

“You're fucking perfect.” Gavin answered simply.

“I…” Connor was lost for words.

“I meant I'm fucking perfect. No. I'm fucking- I'm fine.” Gavin grabbed his cellphone, before he practically pushed past Connor.

“The pancakes-” Connor protested, still stunned by the man's words.

“Just make sure they don't burn, dipshit.” Gavin stumbled into the bathroom, hastily locking the door behind him.

As the apartment descended into uncomfortable silence, the only sounds being the gentle hum of the shower, and crackling of pancakes, Connor found himself once again at a loss. Unsure of how to interpret the exchange, he forced himself to focus. And somehow, despite the increasing ache in his chest, he managed, gently tilting the pan from side to side every few seconds.

In fact, Connor was quite pleased with how he'd managed to keep the pancakes from burning. The process of cooking, he'd often found, was incredibly therapeutic- something Connor needed to even begin to try and start wrapping his head around what Gavin had said to him.

But that hard won focus was soon destroyed when the Detective came stumbling out of the bathroom mere moments later…wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist. Still soaking wet from the shower, his skin almost seemed to shine in the morning light, normally straight hair slightly curled from the damp air in the bathroom.

And...well...he was perfect.

Connor knew from many stolen glances that Gavin took care of his body, but seeing it in almost all its glory was something else entirely. Every lean muscle looked as if it had sculpted by some ancient artist, only highlighted by the almost shimmering water clinging to the Detective's skin.

This time, it was Connor who almost dropped the pan, barely managing to catch it at the last second.

Luckily, Gavin didn't seem to notice Connor’s struggle. Instead, he pointedly kept his gaze away, face still covered in an interesting shade of red.

Just as he was righting the pan, and preparing to flip the pancake over, Connor found himself looking towards the Detective once more.

And his artificial heart stopped in his chest.

Turning to grab the bags of his clothes he'd forgotten in the rush, Gavin knelt with his back to Connor, back muscles almost seeming to glide…and accentuating a stunningly detailed tattoo. A tattoo of a massive, intricate pair of angels wings that spanned the entirety of Gavin's upper back, creeping up onto his shoulder blades…and even stretching onto his biceps- curling round his arms.

The artwork was an impressive design, but made even more perfect by the person whose body it decorated. It took all of Connor’s artificial breath away, leaving him in a stunned silence when the Detective finally and slowly stood up.

Almost as if he could sense Connor’s eyes on him, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards- stretching into a full blown, cocky smile as he finally came to face Connor.

“Like what you see, Connor?” Gavin tilted his head slightly.

“I…” Connor was unable to find words.

Seemingly realising what he'd just said, the Detective seemed to go even redder, if that were possible. Not even allowing Connor a chance to respond, he rapidly disappeared back into the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door just as quickly.

Alone once again, Connor found himself unable to focus. The sight of Gavin's tattooed, and leanly muscled back would be forever ingrained in his mind's processors.

Not that he minded.

It was a...pleasant image.

* * *

**GAVIN P.O.V**

* * *

As soon as he managed to lock the bathroom door behind him, Gavin immediately reached for his cellphone, inwardly cursing as he struggled to hold the device in his still damp hands. Not wanting to call Chris, and draw attention to himself whilst he recovered from his own self induced cringe, he hastily typed out a text.

_Chris, I fucked up again._

He quickly got a reply.

_**Damn, what did you do this time?** _

_He saw my tattoo._

_**You move to the next level?** _

_Chris._

_**Sorry. Can't help myself. How'd that happen?** _

_Got in the shower. Left my clothes in the fucking hallway._

_**Right.** _

_That's all._

_**And you're telling me this because…** _

_I asked him if he liked what he saw._

_**You didn't.** _

_I did._

_**This just keeps getting better.** _

_You're an asshole._

* * *

**CONNOR P.O.V**

* * *

Alone in the kitchen, Connor found that the image of Gavin's tattooed back stayed firmly in the back of his processors, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the pancakes. It had quite literally taken his breath away, seeing the dark and swirling lines crossing over taut muscles- enough that his entire system had stuttered at the sight.

He'd never experienced anything like it. But, then again, he'd never seen anyone quite like Gavin either. In all his time, short as it was, Connor had never looked at anyone the way he'd looked at Gavin. No one seemed to measure up to the Detective, he realised quickly.

As a smile crossed onto his face, he gradually made an impressive stack of pancakes, able to navigate the unfamiliar kitchen despite the lingering sense of nausea. The simple motions of cooking were serving to be incredibly therapeutic, but were unable to stop Connor’s artificial heart from racing ever faster. He doubted he'd ever be able to get the image out of his mind.

After several minutes alone, Connor heard the bathroom doors’ lock click open. Taking a moment to brace himself, knowing he was still dealing with the breathtaking sight of the Detective's tattooed back, he slowly turned round.

And found that his artificial breath was stolen from him once again. Still reeling from the sight of Gavin almost entirely undressed, Connor was further stunned by the Detective's choice of outfit. It was completely different from what he'd worn on the way back from the mall, but not in a bad way. In fact, Connor found it even more enticing.

Gavin was wearing tight skinny jeans in a mixed shade of grey and blue that looked eerily similar to his eyes- with a brown and green plaid shirt tied around his waist, somehow looking perfect and messy at the same time.

On top, he wore a white shirt and silver necklace, underneath a stylishly distressed brown leather jacket that looked impossibly expensive- a fact that Connor knew the Detective wouldn't be happy with. To compliment it all, Gavin wore a set of brown combat boots.

It was clear from the man's body language, all crossed arms and furrowed brow, that he wasn't happy with what he was wearing- but Connor couldn't bring himself to speak. He'd been rendered speechless, the outfit seeming more emphasized now he had an impossibly clear picture of what lay beneath.

“How do I look, Connor?” Gavin asked, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Slowly, he turned around- giving Connor time to examine the outfit in full. Time to observe how the unusually tight jeans clung to his legs, and sculpted behind.

Clearing his throat, and hoping that the Detective hadn't picked up on his inner struggle, Connor smiled- genuinely.

“You look…” Connor thought for a moment, trying to find the right words.

It took a moment, but he settled on something- something that he knew he was taking a risk with. After a moment of deciding whether or not to say what he truly meant, Connor took a deep breath, an effectively useless habit.

“You look…very handsome, Gavin.” Connor quickly looked down to the pancakes.

As soon as he spoke those words, the strange tension from the day before returned, leaving an odd sensation in the air. Just as he was preparing himself for a negative reception, Connor heard a sharp intake of breath. Startled by the sound, he glanced in Gavin's direction- and felt the ache in his chest return. The Detective looked completely floored, clearly not having been able to anticipate Connor’s words.

“If that was inappropriate, I-” Connor started.

“It wasn't- fuck.” Gavin ran his hands down his face, before taking a deep breath. “It wasn't inappropriate, Connor.”

“I'm...pleased. I was afraid I might have overstepped.” Connor found himself smiling again.

Surprisingly, Gavin returned the smile- a red blush staying firmly fixed on his face as he moved to stand at Connor’s side. With the two of them soon only inches apart, the strange tension in the apartment skyrocketed, almost electric in its intensity. As all of his artificial breath was stolen away yet again, Connor moved to the side- shaking his head slightly in an effort to clear it.

“Something wrong?” Gavin glanced his way, as he took over the pancake making.

“It's nothing.” Connor spoke quickly.

Frowning slightly, Gavin continued to stare- but looked away after an oddly tender moment. Once the man had put all of his focus into cooking, Connor took advantage of the situation. Unashamedly staring at the Detective, he found himself entranced. The man was doing something so simple and domestic…but it made Connor’s artificial heart race just as much as seeing Gavin's tattooed back.

After several minutes, Gavin turned off the oven top, the sudden disturbance to the silence startling Connor back into awareness. Barely able to avert his eyes in time, he crossed his arms, and looked down at the floor.

Waiting until Gavin approached, he cautiously looked back up, finding his own smile returning at the almost serene look in the Detective's face.

“Come on.” Gavin brought the pan stacked high with bacon pancakes over to the counter top.

Smiling, Connor followed after the Detective, almost mirroring his movements as he helped to lay the table. Moving in odd synchronisation, they quickly stacked the piece of furniture high with an array of toppings, many of which Connor was puzzled by. Choosing not to question Gavin's eating habits, he took a seat at one end of the table- finding the ache in his chest returning as the Detective laid a plate piled high with pancakes in the table's center.

After Gavin had taken a seat, Connor watched the man pause. It took a moment for him to realise that the Detective was indicating for him to go first. Offering a grateful smile, Connor took a few pancakes from the stack- waiting until Gavin did the same before slicing them up and taking a bite. He was pleasantly surprised at the mix of sweet and savoury, and finished the bite quickly.

“Is this your recipe?” Connor asked, eager to know more.

“One of the few things I can do well.” Gavin shrugged, before reaching for a can of artificial cream.

Alarmed, Connor watched as the man began to squeeze an unhealthy amount of cream onto his already syrup laden pile of pancakes. Unable to help himself, he spoke up. He didn't want to question the man's eating habits, but the amount of cream was bordering on absurd.

“I'm not certain that's healthy.” Connor started. “It may have an adverse effect on your cholesterol levels.”

“Connor.” Gavin cleared his throat.

“Yes?” Connor frowned.

Wordlessly, Gavin continued pressing down on the can's trigger, leaving the cream to pile up to unimaginable levels- until the pancakes themselves were no longer visible. Maintaining eye contact, Gavin's eyes never left his. The slightest quirk of his upper lip broke the man's otherwise steel like, expressionless exterior.

Once the can of cream was completely empty, the substance threatening to spill over onto the table, Gavin's determined silence continued. The quiet followed the Detective…

Until Connor fatefully cracked a smile…

And the two of them began to laugh.

It was unwithheld, loud, and joyous- pure hilarity that Connor had never before experienced. A sight and sound that he readily welcomed. He'd heard the Detective laugh the night before, but this was different. It was sober, unfiltered, and genuine- only slightly masked by the hand over Gavin's face as he attempted to control himself.

Though it took several moments, the two of them eventually regained their composure, although their smiles remained firmly fixed on their faces.

“Are you going to eat those?” Connor struggled to hold back further laughter as Gavin looked down at his plate.

“Don't think I can handle it?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“I'm aware that you can handle it.” Connor explained. “My concern is still for your health.”

“You're no fun, Connor.” Gavin leaned back in his chair.

“Gavin-” Connor started.

“I'm messing with you, dipshit.” Gavin smirked.

After the insult turned odd nickname, the two of them settled into a companionable silence as they ate, the quiet only disturbed by the sound of the rest of the world waking up around them. To Connor, the silence was just as entrancing as their laughter at their semi-drunken antics the night before. It told volumes, he realised, that they could sit in such a peaceful quiet.

But, like most things, the silence came to an end. Connor found that, with nothing else to dwell on, his mind was wandering to the day before. To the encounters he and Gavin had shared. Namely the moment when, after cleaning the blue blood from his face, Gavin had held Connor’s face in his hands. His scarred, rough, yet still gentle hands. A moment that the Detective had completely denied afterwards. Though Connor himself had prompted the denial, it still hurt- more than he'd likely ever be able to convey.

“ _Back there…” Gavin had spoken, stopping in front of Connor._

_“It's alright, Detective. You-” Connor had started to speak._

_“I shouldn't have done that.” Gavin had interrupted._

_When those words hit him like a sledgehammer, Connor found himself hoping that the disappointment wasn't visible on his face._

_Did the Detective truly regret that moment they'd shared?_

_“Connor-” Gavin had begun, noticing Connors silence._

_“It was nothing.” Connor found himself answering bluntly._

_“Right. Nothing. It was nothing.” Gavin then exhaled slowly. “Fuck.”_

As the scenario played over and over in his head, Connor fought to return his minds’ processors to the present- and turned his focus to Gavin. The Detective was completely determined to finish the pancakes, despite the fact that they had become more topping than actual food. Something about the man's currently calm demeanor promoted Connor to speak up. If he didn't, he feared it would continue to affect him, and they couldn't have that. The case was far too important.

“Gavin.” Connor started.

When the Detective looked up to face him, expression turning serious as he finished eating, Connor took a deep breath. Finding himself wishing that the motion had more than a faint placebo effect, he spoke up.

“Yesterday, when you helped me attend to my injury, we shared a moment.” Connor spoke cautiously. “You said that it didn't mean anything. I was wondering if that moment still meant nothing to you.”

Barely able to mask his look of surprise, Gavin leant backwards in his chair, folding his arms in an effort to appear nonchalant. Noting the Detective's hesitation, Connor spoke up again.

“I understand that I also denied the moment. But I realise that may have been a mistake.” Connor explained. “If this is inappropriate-”

“It's not.” Gavin interrupted. “Fuck.”

Immediately understanding that expressing regret was somewhat difficult for the Detective, Connor remained silent, and allowed him to speak- once he was ready.

“I said it was nothing.” Gavin paused. “It wasn't nothing.”

“I'm-” Connor paused, finding himself stunned by the Detective's genuine answer. “Glad.”

As they slipped into a companionable silence, he was unable to hold back the smile that resulted. It was more than he could have hoped for.

* * *

After Gavin's confirmation that their shared moment the day before meant something, Connor was happier than he could ever have thought possible. So much so, that he found his eyes constantly looking the Detective's way, even as they cleared up after breakfast.

Their relationship, though tentative and new, was more than Connor could had hoped for. Filled with a renewed sense of determination and confidence about the case, despite their suspicions about it all, he moved with a barely perceptible spring in his step.

The fact that the strange tension from the day before had returned did little to dampen his mood.

Once they'd finished clearing up, Connor aided Gavin in collecting necessary items from around his apartment- the two of them working quickly amidst the odd tension surrounding them. Within the space of a few minutes, they had everything assembled in a somewhat manageable pile in the hallway.

With the two of them satisfied that they had everything, Gavin headed to the bathroom for one last chance at freshening up.

Debating on whether or not to call Hank, Connor eventually came to a decision. He wouldn't disturb the Lieutenant so early in the morning. Not when there was no real reason to. His few possessions were displayed proudly on his desk at the precinct, and he no longer had any lingering nerves about his and Gavin's working relationship.

Once he came to that conclusion, Connor found himself returning his focus to Gavin- as the man exited the bathroom. Idly fixing his false glasses, he watched as the Detective focused on him. When their eyes met, he felt the ache in his chest return, the odd pain only growing as Gavin walked closer.

Stopping a short distance away, the Detective seemed to examine Connor, for a moment- before breaking the silence.

“Connor, your…uh...LED.” Gavin seemed uneasy.

“Is something wrong?” Connor absentmindedly raised a hand to ghost over the small disc in the side of his head.

“No, just…fuck.” Gavin took a deep breath. “Might want to remove it.”

“Does it bother you?” Connor found himself frowning.

“No.” Gavin spoke quickly. “But we're going undercover…”

“You believe my identity as an android could bring unnecessary attention to our investigation?” Connor surmised.

“It's just-” Gavin crossed his arms. “Those assholes yesterday...might meet more of them.”

“You're concerned?” Connor realised.

“Just don't want to see you get hurt, dipshit.” Gavin looked away.

“I see.” Connor let his hand fall back down to his side. “I've never tried removing the LED.”

“If I fucked up-” Gavin started, clearly uneasy.

“I see your point, Gavin.” Connor interrupted, reassuring him. “It's just…”

“You've never seen yourself without it.” Gavin finished the sentence for him.

“That's...correct.” Connor agreed.

“Can you put it back in? After we're done?” Gavin questioned.

“Yes. As an advanced prototype, I am-” Connor paused. “Yes.”

After a moment of silence had passed between the two of them, Connor found himself growing unexpectedly nervous. Picking up on the rapid change in mood, the Detective cautiously broke the silence.

“You ok, Connor?” Gavin asked.

“I'm not ashamed of-” Connor paused. “Who I am.”

“Shouldn't be.” Gavin agreed.

“But I believe you are right. My identity could cause…unnecessary friction.” Connor continued.

“Connor-” Gavin started.

“I'll be ok.” Connor interrupted, wanting to reassure the Detective.

“Sure about that?” Gavin questioned further.

“I'm sure.” Connor repeated.

“Alright.” Gavin let his arms fall to his sides. “Come on.”

After clearing his throat, the Detective held out his left hand towards Connor. Stunned, Connor found once again that the man had rendered him speechless. After taking a few moments to ready himself, he reached out with his own right hand. As their fingers became inexplicably entwined, Connor saw Gavin's face become an interesting shade of red- and would have been lying if he claimed that his thirium pump didn't skip a beat. The Detective's hands were rough, as they had felt the day before, but his grip was almost uncharacteristically gentle.

“How do I remove this?” Gavin brought his other hand up towards Connor’s LED.

“I believe all you need to do is press in the centre. It was designed to be removed quickly, in the event I was assigned a case like this.” Connor explained. “I can remove it myself.”

“I know that, dipshit.” Gavin's expression softened, unlike anything Connor had ever seen.

Wordlessly, the Detective gently pressed down in the centre of Connor’s LED. After a moment with their faces unimaginably close, enough that every small scar on Gavin's face was inexplicably clear, the Detective removed his hand. Once the LED was safely in his grip, he let that arm fall back to his side.

Feeling the slightest shiver, as the artificial skin knotted together to seal over the small indentation that the LED had left behind, Connor felt his thirium pump skip a beat once again. He'd never even thought of removing it. Despite everything he'd gone through, Connor was still immeasurably proud to be an android.

He didn't feel as if he needed to remove the LED. It was as much a part of him as his forensics program.

Seeming to sense Connor’s inner turmoil, Gavin held up his left hand slightly, and offered it to Connor. The LED had long since gone dark- something that was somehow just as eerie to Connor as the removal itself.

After a moment of silence passed, Gavin cleared his throat, and locked eyes with him. Realizing that the Detective was offering some form of comfort, Connor took the man's free hand in his own. As their fingers joined together, with the cool feel of the LED under their grip, the tension in the apartment skyrocketed.

“How do I look?” Connor asked, after a moment.

“Still perfect, Connor.” Gavin spoke genuinely.

Finding his thirium pump stutter at Gavin's words, Connor wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that it took a few moments to process. Just as he was beginning to take a chance, to grip Gavin's hand tighter, Connor was startled by an incoming call. With the moment tragically shattered, it took both him and Gavin several moments to collect themselves.

As he took the LED from Gavin, and their hands slipped apart, Connor struggled silently against the disappointment that resulted. Allowing himself a moment to gather his thoughts, he eventually gathered up the courage to answer the call.

“ _Connor_.” Captain Fowler spoke plainly on the other end.

“Captain Fowler.” Connor cleared his throat. “Is there something you needed?”

“ _The College President wanted me to let you know that he will be waiting for you in his office. Once you arrive, head to the reception area. Someone will show you where to go from there._ ” Fowler explained. “ _He's sent me a map of the grounds, so you two can find your way to reception. I'll forward it to you_.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Connor acknowledged.

“ _You're welcome, Connor._ ” Fowler paused. “Wouldn't be too long. He's expecting you within the next hour.”

“I appreciate the update.” Connor stopped for a moment. “Is there anything else we should know?”

“ _Nothing right now_.” Fowler paused. “ _How are things with Reed?_ ”

“We've resolved our differences.” Connor answered.

“ _Good_.” Fowler cleared his throat. “ _I'd like to see the two of you in my office after you've completed your first day. This is a high profile case- I want to make sure we're all on the same page._ ”

“Of course.” Connor agreed.

“ _That's all I've got for now._ ” Fowler continued. “ _Good luck. I've got faith the two of you can solve this._ ”

“I appreciate that, Captain.” Connor found his smile returning.

After ending the call, Connor returned his focus to Gavin. The man had resumed his signature pose of standing casually with his arms crossed, eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

“Fowler?” Gavin eventually spoke up.

“He wanted to notify us that the College President will be waiting for us in his office.” Connor thought for a moment. “Captain Fowler would also like to see us after we've finished our first day.”

“Sounds good.” Gavin shrugged, before looking up at Connor. “You going to be alright?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled brighter, idly pocketing his LED. “I'll be alright.”

* * *

After a few trips to get all of their luggage into the trunk of Gavin's car, the two of them set off towards the College, following a GPS app on the Detective's phone. The first few minutes of the journey were spent in tense silence- the two of them were heading into the case pretty much blind. A fact which hadn't escaped either of them. Just as the tension was beginning to reach almost stifling levels, Gavin broke the silence.

“Music?” he suggested.

“I'd like that.” Connor agreed.

“What are you in the mood for?” Gavin questioned.

“I'd like to hear something by Queen. You mentioned yesterday that you prefer their style of music.” Connor smiled.

“I can work with that.” Gavin straightened up.

Moving quickly, whilst keeping a close eye on the road, Gavin tapped on his phone, which had been balanced precariously on the dashboard. A few seconds later, he sat back, just as the starting tones of a pleasant melody began to fill the vehicle. Choosing to remain silent, Connor listened intently to the music, vaguely aware of the Detective's eyes upon him- likely anticipating his reaction.

When the vocals kicked in, he found himself pleasantly surprised.

_She keeps her Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet…_

“This is-” Connor started.

“Just listen, dipshit.” Gavin interrupted, smiling to indicate there was no malice behind the former insult.

Surprised by the Detective's eagerness, Connor complied, settling in to listen as the song continued. He soon found that he understood why Gavin liked this particular band. They were a far cry from Frank Sinatra, who Connor was most fond of, but they were still impressive musicians in their own right.

_She's a Killer Queen. Gunpowder, gelatin._

_Dynamite with a laser beam- guaranteed to blow your mind anytime._

As he caught Gavin mouthing silently along to the song, Connor found the ache in his chest returning tenfold. He didn't take his eyes off of Gavin for the rest of the journey. Seeing the normally stoic and cold Detective idly bopping his head and mouthing lyrics he clearly knew by heart was oddly endearing.

It was clear that something fundamental had changed in their relationship, after Gavin's sincere apology, and the time they'd spent together the night before. Connor knew that there was still so much they didn't know about one another, and they had a long way to go- but it was a start. It was **_something_**.

* * *

When they finally pulled into the College's parking lot, having been delayed by the ever present traffic in Detroit, Connor found himself disappointed. There was something oddly beautiful in the simplistic domesticity of their car journey.

The way Gavin mouthed the lyrics and tapped his fingers on the wheel, following the beat…the way his face flushed red whenever he caught Connor staring. It was idyllic, perhaps more emphasized that it was likely only the calm before the storm.

Or perhaps what exacerbated the disappointment was how close he'd been to the Detective throughout the journey.

How their fingers had brushed over each other numerous times, before they both looked away with flushed faces- which had brought back the ache in Connor’s chest.

“Connor?” Gavin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” Connor cleared his throat, attempting to appear more collected than his processors felt.

“We're here, dipshit.” Gavin tilted his head towards his door.

“Right.” Connor exhaled.

“Come on.” Gavin started undoing his seat belt.

“Wait.” Connor spoke up, continuing when Gavin turned to face him. “Why are we here?”

“You know-” Gavin paused. “Why we're taking this course?”

“We join the class not long after two people go missing, and we are older than the other students.” Connor explained. “We should be prepared for any questions others may ask.”

“Makes sense.” Gavin agreed.

“If we're living together, it would make sense for our stories to be linked in some way.” Connor continued. “We agreed that for the purpose of this case, we attended the same Private School.”

“I remember.” Gavin nodded slightly, indicating for Connor to continue.

“Perhaps we were attending another College to take a course which would lead to a viable career.” Connor carried on. “In accounting, or another profitable business.”

“But we figured fuck it. Decided to try something different.” Gavin interjected.

“That could work.” Connor agreed. “Attending a private school would suggest that we come from a wealthy background. Which may lead to questions about our personal lives.”

“Fuck.” Gavin leant back. “Alright. We come from rich parents, met in private school.”

“Which still leaves us-” Connor started.

“And our parents aren't in the picture anymore.” Gavin interrupted. “Which is true.”

“I wasn't aware your parents had passed away-” Connor started, surprised by the Detective's blunt answer.

“They haven't.” Gavin interrupted. “Assholes might as well be dead.”

“Gavin, I'm-” Connor started.

“Moving on.” Gavin cleared his throat.

“I'm concerned-” Connor tried speaking up.

“Connor.” Gavin locked eyes with him.

He wanted to know why the Detective was so adamantly opposed to talking about anything relating to family, but Connor could see from the pained look in Gavin's eyes that it wasn't the time or place. It brought back the ache in Connor’s chest, seeing the years of hurt in the Detective's gaze, but he managed to refocus on the case- albeit with difficulty.

It would have to add itself to the list of mysteries still surrounding Gavin.

Mysteries that would hopefully, in time, be solved.

“What about a social presence?” Connor spoke cautiously, hoping that his voice masked a mixture of concern and disappointment.

“Keep to ourselves.” Gavin answered bluntly.

“That might be best. The less lies there are, the easier it will be to maintain our cover.” Connor concluded. “I believe that covers everything we need to start the case.”

“Forgot something.” Gavin opened up the glove compartment.

Inside was his gun, the standard issue holster, several unused magazines- and a familiar golden badge. As he took in the items, Connor realised their dilemma, mind drifting to his own weapon concealed in one of his clothing bags. If they brought in the weapons and managed to come face to face with a suspect, that would more than likely attempt to flee, a gun could quickly resolve the situation.

On the other hand, no matter how careful they were, there was always the possibility that their guns could be discovered- and the case would collapse before it had even begun. Their badges, on the other hand, were far easier to discreetly tuck away.

After a moment of weighing up the pros and cons, and running countless simulations in his processors, Connor came to a conclusion.

“We should leave our weapons here.” Connor began. “Our badges can be concealed with greater ease, and are less likely to be discovered.”

“Doesn't feel right.” Gavin pulled out his badge, pausing for a moment to look at his gun.

“No, it doesn't. But if discovered…” Connor let his words tail off into silence.

“I know.” Gavin exhaled slowly, closing the glove compartment, and pocketing his badge. “Alright. Let's get a move on.”

Almost mirroring Gavin's movements, Connor concealed his own badge in a zippered pocket inside his jacket- before bending down to pick up the shoulder bag he'd paired with his chosen outfit. After exchanging glances with the Detective, and confirming that they were both ready, he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of the car. Once outside, he leaned casually against the vehicle, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Glancing back, he saw Gavin exhaling slowly and retrieving a shoulder bag, before also exiting the car. As he did so, Connor forced himself to avert his eyes. Though he'd have liked nothing more than to stare unashamedly at the Detective's behind, he knew that there were more important things he had to focus on.

Though he disliked directing his attention away from Gavin, Connor managed to, looking away as he crossed his arms- hoping that his nonchalant appearance masked yet another internal struggle.

He didn't even realise Gavin had started walking towards the College until the Detective called after him. Startled by the sound of his name being shouted, Connor looked around wildly. Once he spotted Gavin some distance away, standing with crossed arms and a minor expression of annoyance, he immediately calmed.

Quickly, Connor caught up, crossing the distance between them in a matter of moments.

“Something wrong?” Gavin questioned, as they began walking side by side through the parking lot.

“No.” Connor answered quickly, inwardly grimacing at how unconvincing he sounded.

“Sure about that, dipshit?” Gavin pursued.

“I'm okay.” Connor insisted, willing his voice not to waver.

He couldn't tell the Detective that he was the reason behind the distraction. Even if he had managed to get Gavin to accept a few flirtatious comments, it was certainly not the right time to act upon those words. No matter how much he wanted to, it wasn't the time, and with the case there was simply too much at stake.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Connor didn't even realise Gavin had disappeared from his side, not until he turned to talk to the Detective. Frowning, he glanced around, finding his processors immediately at ease when he saw the other man standing a few paces behind.

Confused by the look of wonder on Gavin's face, Connor followed the direction of his gaze, back around to in front of him- and immediately understood.

On the edges of the parking lot, they could see the College in all it's luxurious splendor. It was enough to give even Connor’s advanced processors a reason to stall. Beyond the well maintained parking area, stood a complex that looked unlike anything else in Detroit. Several large structures with delicate architectural design centered themselves around a vast expanse of freshly cut grass.

Amongst the grass were meticulously maintained patches of flowers, all in vibrant colours that accentuated the natural beauty around them. Shading the meadow-like expanse from the edges were old, towering trees, their filter of leaves creating dappled light on the ground below. Snaking through the grass and trees, circling round the patches of flowers, was a stone pathway- shining as if it were brand new.

The only artificial structure in the grassy area was a large fountain in the centre, all carved cherubs and incredible detailing. With the statuesque cherubs emitting glimmering water into the circular pool beneath them, the fountain served to give the meadow an almost ethereal appearance.

Coupled with the older architecture of the buildings themselves, it was an oasis from the angular modern architecture and technological advancements of the city- with the only exceptions being a few digital notice boards dotted around the campus.

And the various phones and tablets being carried by the dozens of people milling about.

“It's…impressive.” Connor remarked, after a moment.

“Not bad.” Gavin admitted, catching up.

“But there appears to be no security.” Connor realised. “Even though there are two missing persons.”

“Doesn't sit right.” Gavin nodded slightly. “Fuck. Even without the missing kids, you'd think they'd have something.”

“You'd think so.” Connor agreed. “I'm sure the College President will be able to explain the reason why.”

“Maybe.” Gavin shrugged. “Should keep our guards up, just in case. I'll watch your back.”

“Then I will watch yours.” Connor slightly emphasized his words.

Finding himself enjoying the slight flush which crossed Gavin's face, as a result of his words, Connor felt the ache in his chest return. After giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts once more, he refocused, and the two of them resumed walking.

As they did so, Connor began to run several theories through his processors, wondering why there was no semblance of security despite the fact that two students were missing.

With numerous ideas swirling in the back of his mind, he became almost trapped in his thoughts. Engrossed in many theories, he didn't even realise he'd begun to walk ahead of Gavin again- until he unceremoniously bumped into someone.

Hearing the sound of someone cursing snapped Connor out of his thoughts, and he looked down, to see a young red-haired woman picking her digital tablet off of the ground. Immediately realising his mistake, he spoke up.

“I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.” Connor apologised.

“It's ok.” the young woman smiled, looking up at him through shining green eyes. “The case protected it.”

As she gestured to the thick rubber casing around the device, Connor felt a sense of relief wash over him- it wouldn't have done their case any favours if the College's first impression of them was him breaking another student's’ property.

“You're sure it's not damaged?” Connor pursued, still concerned.

“It's fine.” the woman tucked the tablet into her shoulder bag, before adjusting her coat. “Really.”

“I still walked into you. I'm-” Connor insisted.

“Please, stop apologising. It's fine.” the woman smiled, before tilting her head slightly. “I don't think I've seen you before. Are you a new student?”

“Yes, I'm starting today.” Connor confirmed.

“Oh, great! You're going to love it here.” the woman enthused, before holding out her left hand. “I'm Laura. Laura Woodstock. It's great to meet you…”

“Connor.” Connor shook her hand, waiting for a moment afterwards before he stepped back.

“Just Connor?” Laura raised an eyebrow.

Before she could continue, forcing Connor to come up with a false surname, Gavin thankfully caught up.

“Who's this?” Gavin asked.

“Laura Woodstock.” Laura offered her hand.

“Gavin.” Gavin answered simply, returning the handshake quickly, before folding his arms.

“‘Just Gavin’. And ‘just’ Connor.” Laura sounded amused. “I won't press you for details. A Lot of people here go by false names. Famous parents, stuff like that- so I won't judge.”

“I appreciate that.” Connor smiled.

“No problem.” Laura looked at Gavin. “Are you starting today as well?”

“I am.” Gavin frowned slightly.

“So you two know each other?” Laura prompted.

“We do.” Connor admitted. “We're…”

“Friends.” Gavin answered quickly. “Just friends.”

“I see.” Laura smiled again, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “What courses are you two going to be taking?”

“Just the Love in Literature course.” Gavin shrugged.

“Why just the one?” Laura frowned.

“I don't like being interrogated.” Gavin looked away.

“Sorry, I tend to get excited when I meet new people. Most of us have been here for a while. We haven't had anyone new…” Laura frowned. “Oh. You're taking their place.”

“Their place?” Connor feigned innocence.

“Damian and Kaitlyn.” Laura answered.

“Did you know them?” Gavin asked, making sure to keep a neutral expression.

“Not very well. They kind of kept to themselves, but they seemed nice.” Laura shrugged. “Shame about their families.”

“Why would you say that?” Connor prompted.

“Professor Englund told us they left because there was some kind of problems at home, and wanted to help their parents out. He mentioned some kind of illness, I think.” Laura explained. “So you two must be taking their place.”

“I don't see it as taking their place. We're…” Connor grimaced.

“It's ok. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…” Laura bit her lip. “I tend to overshare.”

“Don't worry about it.” Gavin spoke sincerely.

“Oh, that's good. Would be awkward if you decided to take it the wrong way.” Laura exhaled slowly.

“Why would it be awkward?” Connor asked.

“Well, I'm taking the Love in Literature course too. So it'd be super awkward if we ended up not liking each other.” Laura explained.

“We're on the same course?” Gavin prompted.

“Yes. I have to say, you picked the best one.” Laura smiled again. “Would you like me to show you where the President’s office is? I imagine you'll need to see him before you start.”

“I think we can find our way there.” Gavin spoke quickly.

“Oh.” Laura looked disappointed, before shaking her head and smiling again. “Well, I'll see you two there! It was great to meet you both!”

“Thank you. It was good to meet you as well.” Connor returned the smile.

Brightening, Laura offered her hands to each of them in turn, giving another firm handshake before dashing off. After watching her leave, ensuring that she was out of earshot, before moving on, Connor spoke up.

“Is something wrong?” Connor turned to glance at Gavin, as they resumed walking.

“Just don't think we should tell anyone too much.” Gavin shrugged, in an effort to appear nonchalant.

“You seem upset. Is there something else on your mind?” Connor pursued.

“She, uh…fuck.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Was giving you this look.”

“I'm not sure I know-” Connor started.

“Forget I said anything, Connor.” Gavin sped up.

“Gavin-” Connor had to jog to catch up.

“Just drop it, dipshit.” Gavin continued speed walking.

As the Detective moved further away, Connor noticed a distinct red blush covering the man's face, and felt the ache in his chest grow. Before he could even begin to connect the dots, and discern why Gavin had reacted so strongly to Laura's friendly and non threatening presence, Connor saw the Detective getting further and further away.

Choosing to place the thoughts at the back of his mind, to process them when he next had a moments peace, Connor picked up the pace- and ran to catch up with Gavin. Before he could speak, Gavin began to talk.

“Fowler send you that map?” Gavin questioned, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“He did. I've downloaded it, so we should be able to find our way.” Connor answered.

“Let's get a move on, then.” Gavin nodded slightly.

* * *

When they entered the largest building on campus, which they subsequently found on the map to be the main section of the College, Connor and Gavin found themselves stunned into silence once more. The foyer was vast, and almost opulent in the way it was decorated, much like the lush green area outside.

Dark brown, polished wood floors were complimented by strategically placed red couches- covered by gold silk cushions that glimmered in the light and radiated luxury. Paintings in ornate frames hung on the walls, matched by numerous photographs in similar secure gilding. Matching the paintings were numerous sculptures, placed throughout the foyer.

The reception area itself was just as rich- all marbled desktops and expensive computers. It was unlike anything Connor had ever seen, and judging by the look on Gavin's face, the display of riches was having a similar effect on the Detective.

Before he could begin to remark on their surroundings, Connor saw Gavin shake his head slightly.

“Rich assholes.” Gavin kept his voice down.

“I'm not certain I'd use that term in public.” Connor frowned.

“Just having some fun.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, before tilting his head towards the large, semicircular reception desk. “Come on, Connor.”

As they approached the reception area, an elderly woman looked up from the computer she was furiously typing on- and smiled at them.

“Welcome to Cornwell College.” the woman spoke up as they came to stand opposite. “My name's Mary, is there something I can help you two with?”

“We're starting on the Love in Literature course today.” Connor found himself smiling.

“Do you go by Connor, and Gavin?” Mary glanced at Gavin, before focusing on Connor once more.

“Yes. The College President is expecting us.” Connor answered.

“Of course.” Mary smiled. “If you'll hold for a moment, I'll call his Secretary.”

After speaking into a device curling round her ear, Mary turned to face the two of them- expression one still of welcoming warmth.

“She'll be with you in a minute or two.” Mary explained.

“Appreciate it.” Gavin acknowledged.

“You're very welcome.” Mary paused for a moment, in thought. “You two managed to get the only free spaces on that course.”

“We did?” Connor convincingly feigned innocence. “I wasn't aware that the class was almost full.”

“It's very popular with Literature and Arts students.” Mary nodded. “It's a shame Mr Damian and Miss Kaitlyn had to leave College to attend to family matters.”

“Family matters?” Connor gently pursued.

“Something about an illness. It's quite strange that both their families suffered at the same time, but the world does work in mysterious ways.” Mary cleared her throat. “I'm sure you two will enjoy the course- I took it myself, when I was in attendance here.”

“You took the course?” Gavin asked.

“I did. And it was wonderful. We studied such a diverse collection of literary marvels…” Mary's voice tailed off as she became lost in thought. It took her a moment, before she spoke up again. “Ah! There's the Secretary now!”

Following Mary's gaze, Connor and Gavin turned to the right, and saw an intimidating, middle aged woman approaching. Clutching a large and expensive tablet, she made her arrival audible by the almost painful sounding clack of her heels against the polished floors- suit clean and almost impossibly pressed; not a single crease in sight.

She was the complete opposite of Mary, her expression so stern that it served to send chills down Connor’s artificial spine.

It was oddly reminiscent of the way that the Wayne's had looked at him- but Connor quickly pushed that thought into the very depths of his processors. He couldn't start drifting off on those thoughts. Though it was painful, he managed to push the disturbing mental image out of his mind- for the time being.

“Mary.” the woman paused a few feet away. “I'll take it from here.”

“Of course, Sandra.” Mary forced a smile, before turning to look at Gavin and Connor. “Enjoy your first day!”

“We will!” Connor offered a small wave in her direction.

“Follow me.” Sandra turned, and began walking briskly in the direction she'd first come from.

Exchanging concerned glances, Connor waited until Gavin forced an awkward smile before proceeding- frown making it clear that the Detective had come to a similar conclusion. Knowing that they'd have to address the issue of the woman's cold nature later, when they examined their findings, Connor forced himself to refocus- bolstered by the slight smile that Gavin had offered; however awkward it was.

“I'm certain you're already attempting to discern something from me.” Sandra spoke, without ever looking back.

“We weren't-” Connor started.

“I'd prefer to keep our contact to a minimum, Detective Anderson.” Sandra spoke firmly, glancing around to ensure they were alone, before continuing. “Just because our colleges’ President has seen fit to hire an android, doesn't mean I have to agree with that”

“The fuck does that-” Gavin started.

“It's alright.” Connor placed a hand on the Detective's shoulder. “I've heard worse.”

Though he couldn't express it at that moment, Connor still felt the sting of her words- more at the vitriol in her voice than the words themselves. He had certainly heard worse, but that didn't lessen their effect in any way.

Taking a deep breath, although he already knew it wouldn't dampen his nerves, Connor forced himself to refocus- just in time to catch Sandra's response.

“I can't imagine why.” Sandra spoke sarcastically.

“Should watch your tone.” Gavin warned.

As the Detective defended him, in the same determined way that he'd shielded him the day before, Connor felt the ache in his chest grow tenfold- and was unable to hold back the smile on his face which appeared as a response.

“You may be working on our missing students, but you have no authority.” Sandra warned, glancing backward. “Certainly not over me, at least.”

“You-” Gavin seethed, anger practically radiating off of him.

“We're here.” Sandra interrupted, stopping in front of a large, double set of carved wooden doors. “He's expecting you, so I'd head in immediately. I'll be next door. Should you…require my assistance.”

“I think we can handle it.” Gavin retorted.

“That remains to be seen.” Sandra rolled her eyes. “I do hope you find our missing students. Do not mistake this for a lack of concern.”

“Could have fooled me.” Gavin shrugged.

“I'd advise you to watch your tone as well.” Sandra echoed Gavin's earlier words. “Have a good day.”

As she turned and walked away, expression remaining cold and unfeeling, Gavin moved closer to Connor- waiting until she was out of earshot before speaking up.

“Think you could scan her?” Gavin kept his voice down.

“I can, but I don't understand why-” Connor started.

“Something’s not right with her.” Gavin explained.

Frowning, Connor thought for a moment, but eventually decided to trust in Gavin's judgement; focusing on Sandra. As he did so, he saw scores of information cropping up in the corners of his vision; information that immediately set off warnings in the corners of his vision.

“Don't keep me in suspense, Connor.” Gavin spoke up.

“I can determine her name, age, and home address…” Connor frowned.

“And?” Gavin pursued.

“Her social media page indicates she is involved with several hate groups.” Connor examined the information further. “The hate seems to be directed towards androids.”

“Not surprised.” Gavin frowned. “Can't we take her into the station? Thought those groups got taken down.”

“The pages have been deactivated.” Connor realised. “There is nothing to suggest that she continues to support anti-android groups.”

“Nothing on the Internet.” Gavin prompted.

“She may be meeting with these groups in person, as opposed to online.” Connor agreed. “But without any real evidence, we can't bring her in for questioning.”

“Fuck.” Gavin ran his hands down his face, before slipping them back into his jeans’ pockets once more. “Are you-”

“I'm fine, Gavin.” Connor interrupted quickly.

“Sure about that?” Gavin pursued.

“I've-” Connor paused, before exhaling slowly. “We should move on.”

Before the Detective could object, Connor knocked on the colossal double doors in front of them- before quickly stepping back. After spending a few moments in an awkward silence, they saw the doors opening- and were greeted by the face of a smiling and balding old man in an expensive navy suit. The College's President.

At first, Connor was unnerved by the smile, wondering how he could be in high spirits when two of his students were missing, but then he caught sight of the man's blue eyes. They were bloodshot, and tired, framed by dark bags that betrayed he'd had many sleepless nights.

It wasn't what Connor was expecting, given that they'd been told the man wanted to deal with the situation as discreetly as possible. But he couldn't find anything alarming, even after a thorough scan- and so he returned the smile.

“Detectives.” the President nodded slightly to each of them in turn. “Please, come in.”

After glancing backwards, and exchanging silent looks of confirmation with Gavin, Connor followed the man into the office. It was just as opulent and lavish as the reception area, but held a much more warm and welcoming atmosphere. Numerous family photos were on display, as well as several fading cards and chipped statuettes.

It resembled a home office more than a business room, but Connor instantly felt more at ease than he had on the way in.

Judging by the relaxed way that Gavin examined the room, he was having similar thoughts. It was so vastly different from the rest of the College, but not in a bad way. In some ways, it reminded Connor of his own desk- back at the Precinct.

Though his desk wasn't made of solid oak wood. And his chair definitely wasn't as comfortable. The windows weren't made of stained glass murals either.

“Have a seat.” the President gestured to two plush armchairs opposite his desk, before taking a seat himself. “I apologise if Sandra made any unnecessary comments. I'd find a replacement, but as you know, our situation here is…delicate.”

As soon as the two of them had sat down, Connor glanced in Gavin's direction, beginning to regret that he'd been dismissive of the Detective's concerns towards him- only to be stunned into silence.

The light shining through the multicoloured, stained glass windows was hitting Gavin at an impossibly perfect angle; highlighting every part of the face that Connor had found himself falling for.

Shaking his head, Connor turned round, and forced his warring processors to focus on the College President, though it was more difficult than he'd ever admit. The older man was waiting patiently, hands clasped on the desk in front of him- wearing a weary smile.

“I appreciate you taking on this case.” the President began. “It's very important that we find our missing students.”

“Is it?” Gavin leaned forward.

“Gavin?” Connor was surprised.

“I beg your pardon?” the President spluttered.

“You said it's important.” Gavin continued. “Our Captain told us that they'd gone missing over the past month. If they were so important, why wait?”

“We…” the President sighed. “Can I be honest, Detective?”

“Please.” Gavin made a noncommittal gesture.

“The parents were attempting to find the children themselves.” the President began. “I believe they thought drawing unnecessary attention to the whole debacle could have negative consequences.”

“But they were unsuccessful.” Connor surmised.

“Indeed. So they approached me, asked if I would contact the Detroit Police Department.” the President continued.

“Why not come to us directly?” Connor questioned.

“It pains me to say this, but they…are resentful.” the President sighed.

“Why the f-” Gavin caught himself. “Why? What did we do?”

“They dislike the fact that androids hold permanent, formally employed positions in the department.” the President shook his head. “So they preferred for dealings to be indirect.”

“If they…dislike the department, why did they not contact a Private Investigator?” Connor asked.

“It's simple. The police have that much more power. A private investigator could be dismissed. A formal Detective carries far more weight.” the President explained.

“What about the donors?” Gavin pursued. “Captain said you didn't want to risk losing their support.”

“That is true. I don't want to lose their support. But not for the reasons you've likely concocted.” the President spoke quickly. “Without large donations, this College would cease to exist.”

“Even with the price of tuition?” Connor questioned.

“Even so. We've got state of the art facilities, and I'd like them to be available to our students for as long as possible.” the President explained.

After thinking for a moment, with a dozen thoughts whirring through his processors, Connor turned to Gavin. His expression indicated that he was somewhat satisfied with the response, but the Detective's stiff body language betrayed that he still held suspicions. Trusting in him, Connor leaned back- and allowed Gavin to take charge of the conversation.

“Alright.” Gavin leaned forward. “What about security? I didn't see any.”

“I thought that installing visible security could bring unnecessary attention, which could lead to my students panicking.” the President continued. “Besides, we've always had special devices installed in our doors which, after detecting a firearm, will sound an alarm and alert nearby police.”

“What about knives? Pretty easy to hide them.” Gavin pursued.

“I've heard of those devices before.” Connor turned to Gavin. “They're wirelessly connected to a computer, which determines the presence of weapons through an algorithm which detects certain shapes and calculated weight.”

“You know your technology.” the President seemed impressed.

“How successful are those devices?” Gavin asked.

“They have a ninety nine point nine success rate.” Connor answered.

“We also have a large amount of security cameras installed throughout campus.” the President added.

“Okay.” Gavin leant back.

“May we proceed to the details of the case?” the President frowned.

Connor could sense that the man was growing tired with the conversation, which was beginning to border on an interrogation- and so readied his most professional expression.

Remaining calm and collected, he allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face, and exhaled slowly before speaking.

“Of course. My partner was just being thorough. We didn't mean to cause any offence.” Connor spoke sincerely.

“I didn't take offence, but I appreciate your words.” the President smiled. “Now, where would you like to start?”

“Were the students last seen on campus?” Gavin questioned.

“Yes, how did you know?” the President seemed surprised.

“We didn't.” Gavin answered simply.

“Then-” the President started.

“Asked us to go undercover, here.” Gavin explained. “Wouldn't ask that unless this is where they were last seen.”

“I see.” the President paused for a moment, in thought, before continuing. “Did the parents not tell you?”

“They were…opposed to aiding our investigation.” Connor spoke tactfully.

“Took offence to my partner being an android.” Gavin added. “Lawyered up. Won't tell us anything.”

“Well, I can assure you that I don't share their views.” the President spoke quickly.

“It's alright.” Connor smiled again.

“If the parents don't give a-” Gavin caught himself again, hands clenching into fists. “If they don't care about their own kids going missing, why do you?”

“I've met the Wayne's a few times, as well as Miss Kaitlyn’s family. They always struck me as…rather cold. I don't like to speak like that of my students families…but I'm afraid it's the truth.” the President carefully explained. “I suppose I took it upon myself to care, in their stead.”

“Which is why you're continuing the investigation.” Connor surmised.

“Precisely.” the President nodded.

“I see. They're lucky to have someone who's so concerned.” Connor spoke up.

“I'm glad you agree.” the President smiled.

“Is there anything else you can share with us?” Connor prompted.

“Not much, I'm afraid.” the President sighed. “They were going home from the Love in Literature course on a Friday, a few weeks ago.”

“And?” Gavin pursued.

“Our cameras show them walking into one of the lecture halls, and then…nothing.” the President. “They disappeared.”

“Despite the fact you installed security cameras throughout the building?” Connor frowned.

“It's as if they knew where the cameras were.” the President reached into a drawer on his desk, before producing a flash drive. “Here's the footage I have of the day they went missing. I've also included all of their appearances for up to a month prior.”

“Thank you.” Connor accepted the drive, carefully sliding it into a zippered pocket in his jacket. “This may help us.”

“I'm sorry I don't have more for you.” the President exhaled slowly.

“Is it possible you could mark on our map, where the lecture hall they disappeared from is located?” Connor enquired.

“Of course.” the President pulled a tablet out from another drawer, and tapped on it rapidly. “I've also marked where our security devices are hidden.”

“We appreciate it.” Connor focused on the device, connecting wirelessly.

As a swath of code rushed into his head, he allowed his processors a few moments to catch up. Once a few moments had passed, and the information had stabilised in his code, Connor turned back towards the college President.

“Is there anything else you can think of which could help our investigation?” Connor prompted.

“Unfortunately, no.” the President sighed.

“I can think of something.” Gavin spoke up.

“Anything to help.” the President spoke earnestly.

“Think you could talk to their parents?” Gavin suggested. “Might listen to you.”

“I can try, but of course I can't promise anything.” the President nodded. “Now, as we've covered the unfortunate lack of information, we should get started on your enrolment- false as it is.”

“We've discussed a believable backstory, and have decided to hold on to our first names.” Connor spoke up.

“Why is that?” the President seemed surprised.

“The less lies we have to come up with, the easier it will be to maintain our cover.” Connor explained. “We've also decided to state that we attended a private school prior to our enrollment.”

“Alright, that makes sense.” the President tapped on his digital tablet. “I've been able to create false education records and names. Technology isn't my strong suit, but things are so advanced nowadays, if doesn't really matter.”

“Schedules?” Gavin prompted.

“As you're only taking the one course, it's a lot easier for me to create those for you. What do you plan to do with the time in between classes?” the President enquired.

“We'll take a look around, see if there's anything you missed.” Gavin shrugged.

“Alright.” the President smiled tiredly. “Here.”

As the President reached into yet another drawer, and produced two expensive tablets, Connor found it hard to contain his surprise.

“We can't accept these.” Connor tried refusing.

“Please, I insist. It has your schedules, and unfiltered access to our records. Surely it will help you in your investigation?” the President frowned.

“It will.” Connor agreed. “You've already been extremely generous.”

“You're going to be looking for my students. It's the least I can do.” the President offered the tablets again. “You'll find your schedules and details of your new identities on here.”

Exchanging confused glances with Gavin, Connor waited until he nodded his approval; before turning back round and gently taking one of the offered tablets. As Gavin examined his own with some degree of interest, Connor looked back up- to face the President.

“We appreciate your cooperation.” Connor managed a smile.

“Please, like I said, it's the least I can do. That reminds me…I'm pleased to see you made use of the card I provided.” the President seemed a little smug, but quickly returned to a neutral expression. “Also, is the apartment to your liking?”

“Haven't seen it yet.” Gavin grimaced, realising the bluntness of his words. “Had to pack a few things.”

“We'll be moving in tonight, once we've completed our first day.” Connor continued.

“You'll love it. It's one of my own apartments, a spare really- but it should be quite the step up from where your department may have placed you.” the President nodded, before checking the gilded digital watch on his right wrist. “The first Love in Literature class starts in roughly fifteen minutes. Would you like me to get the two of you a guide? They could give you a tour afterwards.”

“We'll be able to find our own way.” Connor smiled. “I appreciate the thought.”

“Are you sure?” the President prompted.

“We're sure.” Gavin tucked his new tablet into his bag.

“Alright then. Let me show you two to the door.” the President smiled, before getting to his feet.

Choosing to let the older man lead the way, Connor waited until he crossed the room, before rising to his feet. Staying close to Gavin's side, he tactfully hid his new tablet away in his own bag. Once the two of them had made their way across the room, and were standing in the open doorway, Connor turned back round- and faced the College President once more.

“If you think of anything else-” Connor started.

“I'll be sure to inform you.” the President spoke quickly. “I hope your first day goes well, and I look forward to learning of any progress.”

As soon as the older man disappeared back into the office, closing the intimidating doors behind him, Connor turned round to talk to Gavin- only to find the Detective quickly walking away.

Noting the hurried movements, Connor picked up the pace, almost having to jog to keep up. Once the two of them were walking side by side again, he spoke up.

“Is something wrong?” Connor asked quietly.

“Turn off your tablet.” Gavin spoke bluntly. “I turned mine off.”

“Why-” Connor started.

“Just do it, dipshit.” Gavin stopped, crossing his arms.

“Alright.” Connor frowned, before reaching into his bag to deactivate the new device. “I've turned off the tablet. Is something wrong, Gavin?”

“I don't buy it.” Gavin turned to face him.

“I don't follow.” Connor was confused.

“You don't find that asshole suspicious?” Gavin seemed surprised.

“He was eager to assist-” Connor tried speaking.

“Too eager.” Gavin interrupted. “Parents don't give a shit, but he's cooperating?”

“It…” Connor paused for a moment, several new thoughts whirring through his processors.

“He's given us a card, an apartment, and those tablets.” Gavin continued. “Fuck. Just think we should be careful with what we tell him.”

“Alright.” Connor nodded.

“Alright?” Gavin frowned.

“I trust you. If you believe his behaviour is suspicious, I trust your judgement.” Connor explained.

“You trust me.” Gavin seemed surprised, again. “Even after-”

“You apologised. Even if you hadn't chosen to do so, I know you're an excellent Detective.” Connor smiled.

When Gavin's face flushed red at his words, Connor felt the ache in his chest- which had dulled during their conversation with the College President- return with full force. Feeling his thirium pump run faster as a result, Connor did his best to keep a calm smile- not wanting Gavin to know what that red blush did to his processors.

Not yet, Connor told himself. It wasn't the time, or place.

_Not yet._

“Come on.” Gavin cleared his throat. “Lead the way. Can check out the lecture hall after class”

“Very well, Detective.” Connor allowed himself to emphasise the title, finding it hard not to smile when Gavin blushed harder as a result.

As the two of them began walking to class, they slipped into a companionable silence, one Connor once wouldn't have thought was possible to share between them. Smiling slightly, Connor glanced downward, and saw Gavin's right arm hanging casually at his side- as opposed to his left being tucked into his jeans pockets. Finding himself examining the Detective's hand, Connor found himself tempted to reach out- but stopped at the last second.

He had to focus.

They had a case to solve.

* * *

After walking a solid fifteen minutes through the main building, Connor stopped outside another large set of double doors- and waited for Gavin to catch up. The Detective wasn't far behind, but Connor had instinctively begun to pick up the pace when he noted that they'd run out of time. It was a habit he'd always seemed to maintain, even before becoming a deviant.

Standing casually, arms crossed, Connor turned back- just in time to see Gavin catch up. The man looked less than happy, having had to practically run to catch up, and Connor found it difficult to hold back his laughter.

Before he could begin to apologise for going ahead, Gavin beat him to it- the Detective running his fingers through his hair when he finally skidded to a halt.

“This it?” Gavin cleared his throat, tucking his hands into his pockets in an attempt to appear more at ease.

“According to the map and schedule provided to us.” Connor confirmed. “Are you ready to go inside?”

“Always hated introducing myself in class.” Gavin groaned, before shaking his head and grinning. “Come on, Connor.”

At the Detective's confirmation, Connor placed a hand on the half of the door in front of him, and braced himself. Allowing himself a moment to gather his thoughts, he took several deep breaths, though he knew the motions held little more than a placebo effect. Once satisfied that he'd managed to get his steadily building nerves under control, he put pressure on the door- and pushed it open.

When they entered the room, Connor was instantly surprised at the sheer size of the lecture hall. Aside from the luxurious desks and chairs, it more resembled an auditorium; even hosting a stage and microphone podium with a large screen behind it.

As he examined the room with great interest, Connor took notice of the dark haired, tanned man standing at the podium- and the fact that every seat was full.

Becoming aware of the sheer amount of faces now staring at himself and Gavin, Connor forced his stress levels back down. He couldn't afford to show his nerves- any small detail could risk jeopardizing their cover.

“Ah! You must be our two new students!” the man at the podium, dressed in a floral suit, spoke enthusiastically.

“I'm sorry we're late. We had to find our way here.” Connor explained, as he approached the man- Gavin close behind.

“Not a problem!” the man spoke cheerily. “Welcome, to Love in Literature!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to take the time to say that the continuous support for this series has really touched me. So many of you have reached out and engaged, and reacted to my content. 
> 
> And countless have sent me messages to encourage me and express their excitement. 
> 
> I'm very lucky to have such incredibly thoughtful fanfic fans. Thank you to each and every one of you on here, on Fanfiction.net, and on Tumblr. You're the ones who inspire me to keep writing. 
> 
> And a major shout out to dipdopofthedip on tumblr because the pancake headcanon was spearheaded by them. Also because they looked at a few previews and gave me some much needed advice. 
> 
> One last thing: Is the pacing suiting all of you? I've never really written slow burn before but I'm trying. 
> 
> Also let me know if the images aren’t showing up.


End file.
